It was all her idea!
by Jacelynn
Summary: This is a totally goofy story of the Mortal Instruments characters; when Isabelle forces them all to go to yoga class with her. It's meant to be cheesy and far off, just fun. Magnus/Alec/Jace/Simon/Clary. City of Glass / Ashes Rated T only for innuendo.


This is just a fun story of something that the awesome characters from the Mortal Instruments stories would never do. I was in an angsty mood one day and had to write it. Don't leave me comments telling me that it's nothing like the characters or books; I already know that; it's the point of it all. ENJOY!

Walking in, the bright room wasn't nearly as empty as Clary had hoped. For a moment she considered turning around and running out before class could start.

"Don't even think about it,"

Simon eyeballed her. She had brought him along, insisting that if she had to spend an hour in this place of unspeakable torture, so did he.

"Oooo, I like it already." Magus said, passing by a muscular young man warming up on his mat.

"Do you need to leave?" Isabelle turned around to him and gave him her best drill instructor glare.

"No, no, I promise I'll behave." Magnus swore while eyeing another spandex clad man in the back corner.

"If I promise not to behave can I leave?"

"Not a chance." She answered, barely even acknowledging Jace's question.

Isabelle continued to lead the grumbling group to a far corner.

"Ok everyone lay out your mats."

"Uhhh!" A united groan came from everyone.

"No whining," she cut them off, "You all agreed, so you're all going to get through this one yoga class with me."

When Isabelle had first suggested it months ago, Clary had assumed she was joking. But persistence and apparent threatening of Jace and Alec in their sleep, that was denied fervently, had finally convinced them.

Isabelle rolled out a purple monogrammed mat and began stretching; her already long lean body bending in ways that would make a pretzel cringe.

"You expect us to do that?' Alec asked looking like he was in pain just from watching her.

"Here, I'll help you," Magnus eagerly scooted onto Alec's mat.

"Nope, my legs won't stretch sorry." Jace announced, not even making an effort to assume any sort of position.

"Well maybe if you'd take off your boots genius," Simon suggested from the other side of Clary.

"Simon." She tried to stop any problems before they could start.

Simon rose up his chest and arms from the flat position on the floor in what Isabelle explained was an upward dog. "Is it wrong that I find this highly erotic?" he asked Clary.

"Yes," she answered through clenched teeth as she struggled to hold herself up..

"Me too," Magnus called over.

"Oh please," Alec rolled his eyes.

"What'd he ask?" Jace called over to them

"If you guys embarrass me I'll never forgive you," Isabelle warned everyone as she extended her leg behind her.

"Relax sis, we'd never-"

Jace followed Isabelle's move, making no attempt to avoid kicking Alec.

"Ow, geez Jace watch it."

"You watch it! You're in my personal bubble, you're disrupting me chi" Jace answered mimicking Isabelle's tone.

She turned and pushed him down in one swift move.

"Wow Izzy, yoga sure brings out the violent side of you."

Isabelle took in a deep breath and recomposed herself, "And now a sun salutation," she was now leaning backwards so much that Clary's spine hurt just watching.

"And swan dive forward, "she continued.

Simon grunted as he reached for his toes, "I think it's physically impossible."

Clary looked next to him and saw Jace lounging back with a smirk.

"You know this probably would've been easier if you'd worn shorts like Simon."

"But then I would've looked as funny as he does. I mean c'mon," he motioned his hand toward a bent in half Simon, "was he always this pasty or is this a new development?"

"I heard that," Simon huffed, he swayed over to Clary, "Do you think you'd lick your toes, y'know just because, if you could reach them?"

"Ewwwwww," Clary gave up and fell to the floor.

"I would," Jace said.

"Figures."

Simon looked over to a perfectly twisted Isabelle, "Wonder if people ever get stuck like that?" Clary started to scold him, but she began to wonder too.

"Get up lazy, no sleeping." Alec kicked Jace in the ribs as he lay sprawled out on his mat; eyes closed.

"But it's yoga, it's supposed to relax you."

"I wonder if they ever get leg spasms and kick themselves in the head while they're in poses." Simon continued.

"Enough with the questions." Clary was desperately trying to balance on one foot while crouched down; wrapping her arms and legs around one another. Isabelle looked like a peaceful crane; Clary looked like a deformed frog.

"Uh-oh," she felt herself begin to tip. But her arms were so knotted she couldn't untangle fast enough to catch herself.

"Timber," Simon called.

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to be done," Jace told her without even opening an eye.

From over in the corner they all heard Alec shout at Magnus, "No, I will not do another downward dog!"

"And we breath in through our nose and then out through our nose," Isabelle was oblivious to the madness breaking out in the room.

"Oh man, what's that smell?" Jace sat up, attempting Isabelle's breathing.

Clary had now settled herself into a safe seated position; vowing to stay that way for the rest of class.

"It's you Wayland," Simon said.

"Honestly do all vampires have a policy against bathing?" Jace shot back.

Sounds of Alec and Magnus' argument kept drifting over, but the only words anyone caught were; "spandex" and "not looking".

A willowy thin woman, with long hair all the way down her back walked in, "Shall we begin?"


End file.
